


The one where Jim is a lifeguard and Bones swims

by Red_City



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Speedos, Swimming Pools, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a prompt on tumblr by mccoysbutt:</p>
<p>au where jim is a lifeguard at a pool for the summer while he’s home from university, and he definitely doesn’t stare every day at the broad shouldered, dark haired swimmer (who in his mind he calls bones, after learning in an awkward 30 second conversation in the locker room one time that he’s a pre-med student at jim’s university) who spends his mornings turning lap after lap in the most ridiculous and not arousing at all speedo that jim has ever seen in his life</p>
<p>You can see it here:<br/>http://mccoysbutt.tumblr.com/post/56658447381/au-where-jim-is-a-lifeguard-at-a-pool-for-the</p>
    </blockquote>





	The one where Jim is a lifeguard and Bones swims

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr by mccoysbutt:
> 
> au where jim is a lifeguard at a pool for the summer while he’s home from university, and he definitely doesn’t stare every day at the broad shouldered, dark haired swimmer (who in his mind he calls bones, after learning in an awkward 30 second conversation in the locker room one time that he’s a pre-med student at jim’s university) who spends his mornings turning lap after lap in the most ridiculous and not arousing at all speedo that jim has ever seen in his life
> 
> You can see it here:  
> http://mccoysbutt.tumblr.com/post/56658447381/au-where-jim-is-a-lifeguard-at-a-pool-for-the

_Fuck,_ Jim thought.

The guy was here again.

The guy. Bones, Jim called him inside his head, because he had said he was pre med and all Jim could do was make boner jokes in his head after they guy had said that he was studying up on all the bones in the human body. In that one conversation Jim had ever had with the guy, he hadn't gotten his damn name.

Didn't matter. Jim didn't care, AT ALL. Nope. The guy, Bones, was here every morning and had been coming here every morning for the last month that Jim had been life-guarding at the pool. It was a summer gig. But Bones made him almost regret taking the job...almost. So here he was, right on time, almost everyday at 9:17 AM (of course that was only a guess, Jim didn't watch the clock and countdown the minutes and get disappointed on the days he didn't show) Bones would walk in, go in the locker room and reappear in a damn speedo. A SPEEDO. Who wears speedos? No one. No one should wear a speedo, especially not Bones, _not that it was distracting or anything,_ of course not, in fact JIm didn't care at all, the man could wear whatever he pleased.

Jim watched him, or tried not to watch him as he cut into the water with surprising grace for such a broad-shouldered man. He would swim lap after lap, until he reached 40, and then he would switch to a different stroke, not that he was counting _he WAS NOT counting because to be counting he had to be watching and he was definitely not watching._

Today Bones' skin shone a little darker than yesterday, and Jim supposed he had gotten a tan - it was even all over his body (or the parts that Jim could see, which was basically everywhere). Jim's imagination started on an image of the man, laying naked on a beach chair in the sun, letting the rays soak into his perfectly cut body and toasting him to a light golden brown.

_SHUT UP,_ JIm thought to himself rather forcefully, and shook his head.

 

"Hey, uh, over there!" Jim heard a shout, and looked over towards the lanes.

Bones, the guy, whatever, was up against the wall of the pool, mostly submerged. Jim blushed slightly, trying very hard not to remember what he had just been thinking about.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I've got a - uh - problem."

"What's up?" Jim asked, sitting up in his chair. There was hardly anyone else at the pool, just the two regulars and Bones. Jim really needed to find out what his real name was.

"Well, this is embarrassing, could you get me a towel?" He gave Jim a sort of puppy dog look, and Jim glanced towards the extra towel racks on the side.

"Uh, why?"

"My, uh, suit. It's not exactly intact anymore, if you get my meaning." Bones looked down into the water, and Jim suddenly understood. Jim could feel his face start to burn as he definitely did _not start to imagine what was under that water._

Bones grinned at him sheepishly, and Jim got out of the chair and grabbed a towel.

"That's what you get for wearing basically nothing in the first place," Jim mumbled to himself.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Nothing. Here," he said, passing the towel into Bones' outstretched hand. Bones was standing, more like crouching, near the stairs at the shallow end and Jim did not look down into the water as Bones pulled the towel around his waist, soaking it in the pool, and walked up the stairs onto the tiled floor.

"Thanks, man. That would've been interesting." Bones said, and holding the towel around himself with one had, stuck the other out for a hand shake. "I'm Leonard. We didn't really meet yet."

"Yeah, no, yeah, I'm Jim," Jim said, shaking the hand offered to him. It was wet from the pool, but warm, and bigger than Jim expected, which did _not lead Jim's mind off to wonder what ELSE was big and unexpected about Bones. Leonard. Whatever._

"Though, from what color your face turned, and from how you've been watching every day, I'm not sure you would've minded." Bones - Leonard - said, and Jim's mouth opened in shock. His hand dropped to his side.

"I - what?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Don't worry, I have a spare suit," Bones said. He held up the other suit, which must have snagged on something and ripped open. "It's a little tighter, but I think I can manage." Again, Jim couldn't respond coherently, still stuck on the whole _Bones-saw-him-watching-oh-god-oh-god._

Bones - Leonard - turned and walked towards the locker room. At the door, he stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Jim, you have Fridays off, right?"

"What? I - yeah. Wait, how do you know that?"

Ignoring the question, Bones continued. "I have Friday off as well. Also, I like Italian." Then with the most suggestive wink Jim had EVER seen in his life, Bones - Leonard - disappeared through the door, leaving Jim open-mouthed, confused, and a little turned on.

 

 

Nyota found him still standing there 10 minutes later when she came in for her shift.

"What's the matter, Jim?" She asked.

"He likes Italian. I like Italian. But he liked Italian," Jim said, and scratched his head.

"What? Who?"

"Never mind. See you later," Jim said, and handed over the whistle. He practically ran towards the locker room.

Nyota shook her head and climbed up into the life guard chair. Settling in, she angled her body as to face the window that looked into the gym, where she definitely did _not watch the black haired guy with the blue shirt who was weightlifting._

"Oh goodie, arms today," she murmured to herself, absentmindedly playing with the whistle around her neck.


End file.
